


MI ESPOSA ¡ES LEVI!

by Nanariko_chan20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - High School, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Love, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanariko_chan20/pseuds/Nanariko_chan20
Summary: Levi Ackerman, es la única "prometida" de la Familia Jaeger.Una extraña familia acaudalada, con el "descendiente" muy, muy particular. De nombre, Eren Jaeger.Hombre, con 6 personalidades hermanas, bastante marcadas y una prometida problemática, con un secreto oculto bajos sus faldas.Seguros, de que... Levi, conseguirá volverse la "Señora de la Casa", ¿con un "Esposo" tan múltiple?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maka_Kagamine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maka_Kagamine).



Prologo: El Prometido  
[Levi narra]:

— La Familia Jaeger. La Familia Jaeger, ah.

Exclame con las piernas cruzadas y moviendo una con un tacón fino, color negro y de punta aguja contra el suelo, en una muestra propia de mi impaciencia y molestia de que me tengan en la sala de espera, llena de tanto misterio.

Esta maldita familia, era poderosa y hasta puedo decir que cagan dinero por el costoso mueble y la puta alfombra que estoy arruinando con mi tacón.

Todo a mi alrededor parece bañado en oro y propio de un decorado de antaño, típico de esos de películas y cuentos. Si. De cuando una maldita doncella es traída de su barrio pobre y mugriento a un maldito castillo, donde tienen un millón de sirvientes para atender hasta sus más mínimos caprichos.

—Tks.

Escupí de entre mis labios ese chasquido girando un tanto la cabeza de un lado y provocando que los largos aretes que trago me cosquilleen las clavículas, y así despinte un poco el color del labial rojo de mis labios.

Verme en la posición humillante de ser una protagonista de "cuento de hada" no me satisface, es más me fastidia.

—Señorita.

Se me acerca avanzando un paso, la mujer de unos 20 y que es parte de la servidumbre, ellas se hallaban paradas como ella otras 10 mujeres a su espalda.

—Agua -rezongue mientras volvía preguntar por mi "dichoso prometido" que ahora, se la de misterioso y me deja esperando.

Esta familia sin duda tiene algo raro. Pensé al momento de volver a cruzar mis brazos más por debajo de la altura de mis senos, elevándolos un tanto de forma indirecta.

Había sido bañada, perfumada y hasta arreglada, por no decir violada...Minutos antes de llegar a aquí, a estar sentada con un molesto vestido apretado, corto y de color azul marino y no, de un celeste marino que era lo que yo hubiera preferido para combinase con el color de mis ojos, pero al diablo.

Me maquillaron, me hicieron las uñas y hasta arreglaron mi cabello en un moño alto, recogido y armado con unas trenzas alrededor y un par de mechones en hilillos sueltos, en la división de mi cerquillo. Era clásico de bodas, aniversarios y creo que hasta lleva el nombre "Queen" en el estilo.

Sople por delante apartando con ello un mechón suelto de mi vista. Como decía esta familia es poderosa, magnate, millonaria y hasta dueña del maldito instituto donde estudio y la cafetería, donde trabajo medio tiempo.

Si, eran un maldito monstruo. Toda la cuidad es suya y eso creo que hasta el mundo no tardara en ser conquistado, por las empresas "FUNDADOR JAEGER'S". Gire los ojos. Fuera de broma hasta esta maldita Mansión donde estoy que llega a ser basta y de sumas hectáreas, porque hasta vi a caballos y ponis...cuando tenían un maldito estacionamiento de Ferrari's, Porsche's y limosinas en la entrada de kilómetros que nos tomó cruzar casi una maldita hora, igual que si fuera a un museo. Era una vista panorámica desde el carrazo en el que me trajeron-secuestraron. Por si desean saber era un Lamborghini Veneno Roadster, en color plateado y el interior rojo con olor y fragancia perfumada, de pétalos de rosas. Si, si... todo romanticón y eso pero, aquella estupidez de cuatro ruedas costaba entre 7 y 8 millones de euros ¡Ni siquiera dólares!

El conductor parecía ser un anciano de esos tipos parecidos al ayudante-mayordomo de Batman, no dijo una palabra solo me trajo y me despacho en la puta entrada, como si fuera un recado más y aceleró el hijo de su desdicha.

Tenía años preparándome para esta usurpación, pero no creí que seria a tal grado. Esta familia hacia bien lo que se deba la regalada gana.

Sustento, fama y poder....Los tenía todos, eran dueños de una cadena de hoteles, de restaurantes, teatros, museos y hasta estaba metida en la política, con esto de que un "supuesto familiar" era el presidente de este país.

En fin estaba prácticamente "comprada" y vendida, por mi único familiar al próximo heredero de esta familia, compraron nuestro maldito restaurante desde antes que naciera pero, no entrare en detalles ahora. Tks.

—Su pedido, Señorita -dice al pasarme un vaso de agua, lo tome y deje de lado después de un sorbo. 

Como te decía... Este supuesto "Heredero" es mi prometido, según el contrato verbal ni les hacia falta uno escrito.

Donde yo, único descendiente de Kushel Ackerman, me casaría con el primogénito de la familia Jaeger.

Desconocido por unos famoso por otros, sujeto bastante en vuelto en misterios ya que, su nombre era tabú en todas partes y se le hacía llamar: "El Heredero misterioso".

Pocas veces era presentado en público, y tenia un ejercito de personas como guardaespaldas y niñeras todo el santo día, las 24/7 y no estaba demás era querido, buscado y hasta cazado por la fortuna que se traía en manos.

Nadie que no sea de alto nivel, poder u estatus conocía su rostro a ciencia cierta, pero se le llamaba por fuera y para el mundo: El que hace de todo.

Este tipo, era experto en varias ramas según dicen:

En deportes, el mejor atleta.

En gastronomía, el mejor chef.

En artes, el mejor artista.

En policita, el mejor dictador.

En economía, el mejor burócrata

Y hasta en el Campo del Amor, el mejor amante.

De no ser porque me aseguran que tiene "entre mí misma edad" que pensaría que era un viejo lujurioso, robas vidas... Es cantante de día y prostituto de noche.

Finito. El punto es que...Me sacaron del instituto, hasta de mi pleno examen final con la excusa de: Ha llegando el momento de que conozca a su prometido, Señorita Ackerman.

Como se ve no pude ni rebatir o patalear nada ante ello, la supuesta "prometida" del heredero misterioso era otro misterio para todo la cuidad y el mundo, excepto para mí.

No me extrañaría que el ejercito de ardidas me espere al volver de esta tontera, el misterio de la prometida fue para mantener a salvo mi culo, hasta que este idiota cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Para lo cual faltaba exactamente 34 días, lo sabía si, porque hasta cuenta regresiva había.

Hubo un sonido de doble de perrilla, la maldita puerta era al fin abierta.

Observo salir a unos tipos de frag negro, todos se alinean y dividen en mitades de dos, rodeándome.

Genial. Dos horas esperando y solo era la maldita guardia casi imperial para....

— El Amo y Señor, Grisha Jaeger.

La mayoría se inclina pero yo no, permanecía en el asiento hasta el instante en que lo tengo frente a frente y me dice:

— Levi. Cuanto tiempo -me saluda al extender su mano para besar el dorso de la mía — Has crecido mucho.

Halaga, pero no tengo una respuesta concisa y dejo que continúe.

— Parece mentira que hayan pasado 17 años, eres el vivo retrato de tu Madre.

Aparto la mano.

—Debo serlo sin duda -dije sin contradecirlo, aún. — Me mando a traer para conocer a su hijo al fin, ¿me equivoco?

—No hay error.

—Me casare con él en un mes, ¿no es verdad?

Pregunte y él me ínsita a que tome asiento, lo hago a pesar de aplanar el trasero más de dos ahora ahí y el Padre Jaeger se sienta a mi lado.

—Así es, tienes alguna duda sobre ello.

—No -dije algo mordaz y él vuelve a tomar mi mano.

—Te oigo molesta, ¿algo que te inquieta?

—No lo conozco lo suficiente -gruñí — Tampoco me siento lista, para esto.

— ¿Quieres solicitar algo, Levi?

Me ve con esos ojos color caramelo, sin perder un racimo de amabilidad en su voz.

—No evitare casarme si es lo que piensa -Es estúpido sabiendo que mi próximo Esposo tiene conquistado el mundo, a donde podría escapar ¿a otro mundo? Gire los ojos. — Tampoco podre la excusa estúpida del amor u casarme enamorad···

Grisha comienza a reír pero lo disimula con una tos.

— Eres idéntica y tenaz igual que tu madre, por eso me agradas tanto. -hace un ademan con el índice como si me señalara, pero no —.... Y es justo por ello, que eres perfecta para mi hijo.

— Es respecto a su hijo -me observa y yo afilo la mirada. — No le perdonare una maldita infidelidad, hasta antes de la boda.

—Hum -se pone una mano al mentón con mi amenaza radical, conocía esa puta fama de mujeriego que se llevaba. No seria el Hazme reír, de ese idiota. Sería la PUTA ESPOSA, y debía respetarme ¡Desde ya!

—Lo veo, un poco difícil.

—¿Qué?

—Pero si eres tú, quien lo solicita -me dice —Lo veo interesante, Levi 

Este se gira a verme con más atención. 

— Vivirás con Nosotros hasta su 18avo cumpleaños, eso...

Se pone de pie, apoyándose en sus rodillas al hablar frente a mí.

—Te dará la oportunidad de conocerlo... a fondo y hasta controlar la situación, ya después de la fecha me dirás que escoges.

Habló, pero no le entiendo casi nada.

—¿De qué habla? -reclame, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Maldición, ¡no estamos en una película! —No me hace falta conocerlo más de lo debido, yo...

— Te podrías sorprender, Levi. -acuña — Es bien sabido que mi hijo es el secreto mejor guardado que tengo y este día, te lo voy a compartir.

—No hace f··· -me interrumpe y vuelve a hablar.

— Levi, voy a presentarte a tu "prometido" ahora. -fijo la vista en esa puerta abierta a su espalda, cuando el pronuncia un nombre.

— Ya puedes pasar. -dice con las manos en la cintura. — EREN.

En un llamado alto y ronco hace entrar a mi pareja, empiezo a escuchar unos pasos y la figura de una sombra ponerse de pie para salir de donde estaba e ingresar por la puerta.

Seguro era un hijito de papá que solo hace, lo que se le ordenan. "Tks. Como sea", pensé sentada hasta el momento que este hace gala de entrar a pasos elegantes y lentos, con un peinado atrás y unos lentes en la cara, tiene los ojos cerrados, ¿acaso era un nerd? O algo así, trae toda la ropa perfectamente doblaba y acomodada.

También le habían vestido, me parece que sí. Pero... esos detalles en el moño de cuello y atadura en el cordel de sus zapatos eran único.

esos detalles en el moño de cuello y atadura en el cordel de sus zapatos eran único  
Un idiota sin dud···

Quedo sin habla cuando veo como este llega hasta estar frente a mí, más no me habla. ¿Qué es un mudo? Imposible, yo lo había visto cantar y...

Salió otro sujeto de la misma puerta idéntico al primer castaño que vi, este tiene otro peinado, más alborotado y los ojos acaramelados aparte de que no usa moño y camina a zancadas. 

Descruce los brazos tras la revelación pero, falta más.

¡Apareció, uno más! Y luego otro, y otro, ¡Y otro más!

Uno desfilaba, otro empuja a uno para que entrara, otro le daba al codazo al detrás y por último uno, arrastraba a otro castaño que sujetaba algo entre manos y no quiera entrar, negando con la cabeza, hasta estar todos y cado uno frente a mis ojos.

Era una cola de seis hombres idénticos uno tras otro, se pusieron en una fila ordenada y yo me había puesto de pie tras la impresión.

— ¡¿HAH?! -Exclamé pues no tenía palabras y retrocedí un paso, abriendo la boca en un gran: O, cuando Grisha vuelve hacer uso de la palabra y habla.

— Felicidades, Levi. -me dice — Eres el primero, en saber el Secreto tras el heredero misterioso de la familia Jaeger.

NO ERA UN HEREDERO. Eran...

¡SEIS HEREDEROS CON EL MISMO ROSTRO!   
¡SEIS HEREDEROS CON EL MISMO ROSTRO!

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

El primer castaño se inclina en una reverencia a mí y me extiende la mano, todos sus hermanos le copian en acción ya que son iguales en rasgos, cara, complexión, gesto y hasta voz cuando pronuncian para mí.

— Soy tu prometido.

Me asegura el primer castaño, ¿Qué rayos... está pasando aquí?

— Levi... -mis ojos giraron a un castaño de ojos jades que avanzo un paso adelante y todos, le siguieron al sonreír sin más — Tú, eres...

Lleve mi mano al pecho y retrocedí cuando...

—.... Nuestro. – completan la declaración en un unisoné voz y una, macabra sonrisa. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬


	2. Labial 1: Los Eren Jaeger's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi Ackerman va a la Mansión Paraíso y conoce a los Jaeger's

[Levi narra]

Mis pasos comenzaron rápido esta mañana, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo. De esa manera es que me apresuro a terminar de amarrar mis agujetas en los zapatos, un nudo simple pero hecho con la suficiente fuerza para evitar de desamarre. Mis zapatos eran unos botines de cuero negro, contaban con un terraplén de por los menos 10 cm. Eran mis favoritos y bajaba con ellos por las escaleras de madera en forma de caracol, que cada vez parecer rechinar más.

Por la rapidez que empleó hasta llego a sentir la brisa fría congelar mis mejillas y parte de mis piernas y brazos, pues llevo puesto un short corto unos 30 a 40 cm por arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca sin mangas y de cuello cerrado, ya que odio que la clientela me este mirando los pechos y como rebotan con la bandeja en mano. 

Por suerte hoy no estaba atendiendo las mesas, no era porque no quería sino porque estaba cerrado y yo bajaba a la bodega para cargar con los sacos de grano a toscar de este día  
Por suerte hoy no estaba atendiendo las mesas, no era porque no quería sino porque estaba cerrado y yo bajaba a la bodega para cargar con los sacos de grano a toscar de este día.

Pisando el suelo rocoso y con olor a humedad de mierda es que no vi la necesidad de encender la luz y perder más tiempo en este sucio lugar, sabia donde estaba la carga, me encamine a ella y me cargue dos costales en la espalda para tirar media vuelta y empezar a subir de regreso.

Por terminar mi ascenso es que me tope con dos pares de voces platicando entre sí. La primera era una voz dulce, amable y delgada que decía:

—Levi, ya está despierta e igual de dinámica que costumbre.

—Si, sí, pero ¿Dónde está la pequeña rata? Se le hará tarde y no quiere tener problemas con esos idiotas después

Dice la voz de un hombre de edad mayor, paseando de un lado a otro, por el sector de la cocina.

—Aquí estoy -respondo unos metros por su detrás, recién entrando —Haciendo tu maldito trabajo, viejo idiota.

—¡Oh! Ahí estás, Enana -me dice, yo le empujo con los costales de lado para irlos dejando a un costado de la barra. —¿Qué esperas? Coge tus cosas y lárgate

—Jodete.

Gruñí al ir abriendo los costales para sacar los granos.

—No le molestes, Kanney -oigo en respuesta la voz de mi Madre —Aún hay un poco de tiempo.

Ella se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por ayudarme con esto. Buen día, mi amor.

—No es nada -digo cuando Kanney está sirviéndose café y murmurando cosas entre dientes.

— Levi ve a tomarte un café, está listo y si quieres más tarde te hare unos huevos, hija

—No hace falta, Ma. Ya tomé -atajo al ir al tostador y sacar unos panecillos que dejé.

—Si puedes holgazanear, ve atraer tu maleta que esos idiotas llegarán pronto. -rezonga Kanney al meterse unos panecillos a la boca

—Tan temprano -dice mi Madre con el sartén en la mano —Creí que iban a venir después del almuerzo.

—Cambio de planes, alístate Enana.

—Tks. -exclamo al sacarle el dedo medio y subir de vuelta a mi habitación.

—No corras, Levi. Solo alista lo indispensable -dice mi Madre a mis espaldas, yo elevaba una mano con un pulgar arriba al ver como esta le daba un zape a Kanney quien había cogido parte del huevo de su sartén.

Ingrese en mi habitación sin necesidad de abrir la puerta pues la había dejado abierta al bajar. Fui a armario y saqué una gran valija de color marrón, aunque prefiera la negra de gusto. La pongo sobre la cama y empiezo a abrirla viendo que estaba con algunas cosas viejas que metí en un anterior viaje a la playa. Las fui quitando y regresé al armario, este era amplio y de tres puertas, claramente era compartido con mi madre y con Kanney, me digirió al tercero sacando una muda de ropa ya lista, los zapatos favoritos de Kanney, también un par de corbatas suyas. Eso le enseñaría a no molestarme y tal vez, algo de su ropa interior que sin penas yo lavaba todas las malditas mañanas. Dejarlo sin esta una semana, no seria suficiente castigo.

Me encamino al velador, donde también había alistado ayer todo lo que necesitaba, haciendo unas pequeñas maleticas de higiene, maquillaje y etc. No tenía tiempo asique rápidamente me gire hacia caja, donde tenias cursilerías sentimentales como fotos mamá y cartas de papá. En fin, con todo puesto, cerré la maleta...aunque siento que me estoy olvidando de algo, repase en mi mente que era cuando mi madre ingreso por la puerta.

— Levi, ¿ya estás lista hija?

—Falta poco, Ma -dije al volver hacer la cuenta con los dedo. Ropa, cepillo, alcohol, dinero... ¿Qué me hace falta?

—Tan rápido -dice y se va sentando en mi cama al ver mi maleta cerrada. —Levi, ¿Por qué llevas esta? A ti te gusta la negra, le cociste cosas bellas y la llevas a donde sea

—Mama, estoy grande para ello. -habla distraída en mi conteo —Además, tu la necesitaras cuando saques a patadas a mi tío de acá.

—Ajaja. Siempre tan directa -ríe mi Madre al sujetarse un poco el vientre y limpiarse las manos para ponerse de pie y sujetarme el rostro. Ya que daba una y otra vuelta. Tratando de averiguar ¡que olvide meter en la condenada maleta!

—Te ves ansiosa, ¿tienes miedo de ir a vivir a otro lado?

—¿Miedo? -digo y atajo sus manos —No digas tonterías, será un mes... y no es nada del otro mundo.

Soltaba, cuando me sujeta de los hombros y me hace sentar en la cama.

—Así es, pero estás temblando.

—Madre, no quiero hablar de ello. Ya fue bastante funesto ayer conocer a mi prometido como para que...

—Levi, Levi -dice ella y me alza el mentón. —Tal vez no te guste ahora, pero si lo conoces y lo quieres, te aseguro que valdrá la pena.

—Madre, no creo en el amor y usted lo sabe.

Ella me sonríe, acomodando un poco el cuello de mi blusa. Estamos teniendo esta conversación otra vez.

—No hace falta creer, solo experimentar -gire los ojos arriba. —Si te abres a la experiencia, hasta te puede gustar hija.

—Si me eligió es para que ponga en regla al hijo idiota que tiene y es la cara de la compañía. -puntualizó —Además que, de negarme nos quitara el negocio.

—Levi, no todo es como crees. Las cosas pasan por una razón.

Suspiré y me puse de pie. No hay caso de hablar, mi madre es una enamorada empedernida. Así es, una mujer enamorada de la idea del amor y yo soy una idiota que pisotea con mis tacones de punta los corazones e ilusiones de los demás. No entiendo como llegamos a ser madre e hija con tantas diferencias, aunque ella me asegura que en el pasado fue igual que yo. Con este tipo de cosas y charlas, lo llego a dudar al 100%

—Como digas -solté un bufido, ella se pone de pie y me dice.

—Levi, cambia esa cara

—Solo tengo está -rebatí y veo que va a nuestro armario para buscar entre sus blusas.

—Estás yendo a ver a tu prometido, ¿Por qué no te pones algo más interesante? -dice al escoger entre los colores rosados, ¿Qué afán con el rosa?

—Mamá, ya había escogido este -dije al señalar mi blusa actual.

—No digas tonterías, te quedará mejor este -me dice al obligarme a sacar el que tengo puesto, yo empecé a caminar por su detrás con rostro de reproche. Igual que cuando era niña y ella me obligaba a vestir sus ridículos trajes de niño mientras se excusaba diciendo que quería que yo hubiera nacido "varoncito". Ahora le fascina tanto la idea que tenga un par de pecho colgando. Ahs.

—No hagas pucheros, venga, prueba este.

—No son pucheros -refuté ¡estaba claramente frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños! ¿Cómo no lo diferencia? ¡Es obvio! Mi rostro estaba tan roja como era fisiológicamente posible, para contener mi rabia y es cuando me pone la blusa, no tengo que verla para decir que me desagrada y frunzo demás el entrecejo. Mi madre termina por acomodarme el ridículo atuendo que cuenta con un bolado de color blanco, tan humillante. 

—Mm... -exclamo ajustándome un poco el pecho y subiéndolo más para que no se me distinga el maldito lunar que tengo en medio de los senos. Si, de hecho ese puto lunar es la razón y excusa más común que uso para usar cuello cerrado, la otra eran los putos hombres. Mamá se dirige al velador para coger algo de labial.

—Tal vez con un par de esto, te veas mas linda.

—Mamá -dije haciendo la cabeza para atrás y viendo el techo un rato. Pero a mi Madre poco le interesa ello, me va maquillando los labios ¡Madre, por favor deja de exteriorizar mi belleza! Ya no lo soportó. 

Mi madre, Kushel Ackerman no contenta con maquillarme y ponerme ridículos bolados, peina mi cabello con prendas infantiles acaba por adornarme como árbol de navidad poniendo manillas, aretes y collares, todo tipo de bisutería. ¡Estoy contando hasta 10, antes de saltar por esa ventana y escaparme! Cosa que hacia a menudo.

—Listo, así te ves más hermosa -dice ella cuando termina de adornarme, poniendo sus manos en la seña de hace un retrato.

—Hurra -dije con desgano, y cuando suena mi campana de la libertad convertida en una bocina de un carro.

—Ya están aquí -chilla emocionada, yo me fui quitando un par de cosas de cabello, despeinándolo, luego los anillos de los dedos y demás artefactos que no iba a llevar ni loco.

—Lev...-para cuando mi madre se gira a mí, ya me he quitado el 80% de las cosas que me ha puesto.

—Ya me voy -dije con la maleta en mi mano, pero ella me detiene —Ya debo irme, Mamá.

—Lo sé, Lo sé mi amor... Sé que lo harás bien, y qué...

—Por favor, no empieces a llorar -dije al escuchar que su voz se rompía.

—No lloró. -dijo, pero ya veía sus lágrimas correr por sus ojos, llevo la mano a su rostro.

—Estaré bien, vendré a ayudarte los sábados y....

—Si, pero ya no dormirás aquí ni te hare de comer ni...

—Mamá -dije dejando la maleta un rato y voy sosteniendo su rostro con mis manos. —Te amo.

—Mocosa fea -me dice al medio sonreír y jalarme un cachete —Solo cuídate mucho.

—Cuídate tú -dije al coger mi maleta y salir de mi habitación. Abajo está Kanney regañándome de porque tardo tanto. Lo mando al diablo y él me da un par de palmadas, en son de despedida. 

—Adiós, Enana y no vuelvas si no estás preñada del rico. 

—Cierra la boca idiota -dije al dar mi maleta al chofer para cuando ingreso en la limosina negra. Más ostentoso no podían ser. 

¸.☆¸.♡.¸• ๑۩۞۩๑ • ¸.☆¸.♡.¸

Tras par de minutos de conducción y en un silencio total, termino bajando y subiendo la ventana del auto al musitar de aburrimiento.

—Asique tú eres el mismo secuestrador del otro día, ¿no es así?

—Soy el mismo, pero no soy ningún secuestrador.

Dice con una media sonrisa en su rostro lleno de arrugas. Sigue siendo bastante mayor, gire el rostro a la ventana. Ya hemos dejado la autopista y las calles de la cuidad, ahora solo hay planicies. Si, esos extensos terrenos verdes.

—¿Tienes nombre? ¿O vienes así de paquete? -dije al cruzarme de brazos. Ya que dice poco o nada, de esto ni siquiera es el inicio de una charla.

—Si la señorita desea ponerme otro nombre, no voy a oponerme.

Dice y yo me recargo en los asientos, cruzada de brazos. ¿Qué clase de respuesta idiota es esa? ¿De dónde se consigue los Jaeger servidumbre? ¡Una fabrica! ¿Es una especie de robot automático?

—No, olvídalo. 

—Estoy al servicio de la Casa y ahora usted como futura señora de esta puede demandar de mis servicios, cualquier lugar al que desee ir. Puede decirme y yo con gusto conduciré por usted.

—Muy conveniente -dije al descruzarme de piernas e inclinarme un poco adelante —Quiere decir eso que inventaras un auto que pueda nadar si te digo que quiero que conduzcas sobre el agua. 

—La familia cuenta con 4 SQuba -me informa como si debiera adivinarlo, ¿Qué significa eso? pensaba y como si leyera mi pensamiento continua diciendo. —Son automóviles con capacidad de sumergirse en el agua, Señorita. Si quiere dar un paseo así, le informo que es posible pero si es mucho problema también estará a su disposición los barcos de la familia.

—No sabes del sarcasmo, ¿o sí?

Veo como se guarda una risilla en sus labios y sigue conduciendo con la mayor calma posible. Para mi es un misterio como lo hace si casi ni abre los ojos.

—La palabra imposible no es algo que no se alcance con predisposición -repite el eslogan de... — La Familia Jaeger es la Nro.1 en el mundo. Nada es imposible de conseguir para Nosotros, se lo aseguró -habló, chasqueo los dientes.

—Mi nombre legitimo es Jaime. Mi trabajo es ser chofer personal y oficialmente....

—No existes y trabajas para Batman en las noches, me quedo claro.

Solté enfurruñada al cruzarme de brazos, otra vez. Familia Jaeger, Familia Jaeger... Solo son una bola de presumidos con dinero guardado hasta en los calzones de oro. 

—¿Puedo saber porque la señorita está tan entusiasmada por llegar? -me dice, ahora se creé comediante.

—Me molesta ser tratada como objeto, llevarme de aquí para allá sin mediar palabra, ¿es tu estilo? -me puse una mano en la cien — ¿O solo cumples ordenes?

—Pido disculpas si la ofendió. Si desea que me comunique más con usted, lo haré. 

—No quiero un trato preferencial, tutéame -incito. 

—No es apropiado para la Señora de la Casa, pero me esforzaré por ser más ameno -dice Jaime, todo caballeroso que resulta poco cómico, gire el rostro de lado bajando la ventana de nuevo para ver que ya estamos por llegar y es cuando veo que este entreabre los ojos con un intrincado silencio —Si no le molesta, Señorita... hay algo qué me gustaría saber.

—Adelante -dije cerrando la ventana al aburrirme de ver el mismo panorama de un bosque de otoño, en la entrada a la Mansión.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que planea hacer un mes en las instalaciones?

Llego a verlo fijamente y luego me miro las uñas, el pésimo pintado que me hice. Las despintaré luego pensaba al decir:

—Sin temor a equivocarme diré que te compro uno de mis prometidos, ¿no es así?

—Algo así, ordenes de arriba -dice al empezar a dar vuelta. Ya que, a partir de aquí, falta unos pocos kilómetros.

—Todo lo que ellos te digan, es una orden. Me equivocó, ¿no?

No halle más que silencio de su parte unos instantes hasta que vuelve a hablar.

—Todo lo que dicen los Señores de Casa, solo puede ser tomado como una broma o todo es en serio. –llego a decirme —Lo único que podemos hacer los que estamos a sus servicios, es acatar.

— Si es así, bajare aquí.

El automóvil se detiene y luego veo como se abre el seguro de la puerta automática y va bajando él para ayudarme a salir y también con la maleta en mano, pero le ataje con lo siguiente.

— No huiré, si es lo que piensas. La puerta de ese tonto Castillo está a un par de metros, ya conozco el camino asique caminare para estirar las piernas desde esté punto. - voy sacando el agarrador de la maleta para empezar a arrastrarlo —Me aburrí de estar sentada, si te trae problemas no digas que me dejaste... di que golpeé y escape del auto.

—Como diga, Señorita -dice y escucho como este cierra la puerta del auto.

—Una cosa más, Jaime -llame, este se gira a verme —No me digas, Señorita. Soy Levi. Solo Levi. 

El chofer baja la cabeza en signo de respeto e ingresa en el auto. Este ambiente, esta zona. Incluso hasta temperatura y el aroma del lugar, todo me molesta.

Todo parece tan sucio a pesar de que brilla, es tan falso y vacío, me siento terriblemente irritado por eso. Esos Mocosos malcriados tienen la pinta de ser personas que lo tienen todo, estás posesiones eran la muestra. Tienen tierras, tienen movilidades, tienen hasta compradas personas que llego asumir que hasta cree que mi nombre figura en la lista de "cosas por comprar" y bajo las condiciones por las que me casare con él, no hallo la menor duda... pero, aun así...

¿Por qué el Padre de los Jaeger me dijo algo así entonces?

●▬▬▬▬▬▬●▬▬▬▬▬▬●▬▬▬▬▬▬●

|[Anoche - Mansión Paraíso - Levi narra]|

— Eren Jaeger, el Heredero de la Familia Jaeger, "mi primogénito" y tu prometido son sextillizos, Levi.

—Im...posi-ble -solté de mis labios a la vista de los sextillizos Jaeger. — Voy a... casarme con...Todos ellos.

Dije y Grisha avanza un paso en mi dirección.

—Técnicamente, sí. –

—¿Cómo que "técnicamente"? -reclame.

—Discutimos esto con Kanney previamente -dice con una mano en el mentón. Ese viejo — Por eso te hice llamar un mes antes de la boda, Levi.

Avanza un paso, en lo que los seis se miraban entren sí y alguno que otro murmura cosas de mí.

—Como te decía y para cumplir con lo que pides, Levi. Vivirás un mes en la Mansión Paraíso que es la casa de mis hijos.

Hay un poco de bullicio de parte de ellos, al decir; ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Mientras yo, pensaba ¡¿Qué esta no era dicha mansión?! Sino otra, ¿Qué era esta mansión entonces? ¿Su recepción u casa de invitados?

—Silencio -gruñe el primer castaño que por lo visto, era el mayor de ellos. —No hay quien oiga. Padre, continúe.

Hablo sin abrir los ojos y acodándose leve los lentes al puente de su nariz, un poco más arriba.

—Escucharon bien -sentencia Grisha a sus hijos — A partir de mañana, Levi vivirá con ustedes y estará a cargo junto a Kruger de su disciplina.

El castaño de lentes suspiro y entonces le siguió el coro de voces idénticas reprochar:

—¿Qué?

— ¡No! -grito uno aferrándose a otro castado.

—¡No es justo! -soltó al cruzarse de brazos y señalar a otro — Él, es un tirano.

—Padre, ¡no lo haga! -suplica otro al borde del llanto.

—YA SE ACORDÓ. -Replica Grisha y todos se quedan callados pero descontentos cuando voltean a verme a mí, junto a alguna mirada furiosa de algunos castaños para decir — Levi, terminada la cena tendrás las llaves de la casa, cuenta privada, transporte y hombres para disponer de mis hijos todo este tiempo.

—Ah, ¿Qué? Yo... yo -dije cuando él sujeta mis manos, un par. No, varios castaños me hacían señas, algunas groseras y otros de que... me querían muerto.

Un castaño se ponía la mano encima de la cara, otro negaba y uno más, hasta lloraba.

—Señor Grisha, yo no creo···

—No temas impartir mano dura con ellos, Levi. -me dice — Premia y castiga en la medida, me emocionara saber como mi futura nuera maneja la situación.

—Pero, yo...

—EREN – llama al voltear la mirada y todos se ponen firmes como soldados para esperar lo que tiene que decirle.

— Estarán en manos de Levi a partir de mañana, sean responsables de su vida como de las suyas, no quiero ningún escándalo. Entendido.

Cada uno de los castaños asienten y respondo con un: "Si, padre lo prometemos." Pero no le creo... a ninguno, es más algunos hasta tienen la mano tras la espalda y lo que era su padre, es peor... 

Grisha se está lavando las manos frente a mí, pensé. O peor me los esta vendiendo... Tal como, Kanney lo hice conmigo....Dejándome a un montón de mocosos, a mi cargo.

—Siendo así -dice y besa ambas manos — Te deseo lo mejor, Levi.

El primer castaño se inclina, en una reverencia a mí y me extiende la mano. Todos sus hermanos le copian en acción, ya que son iguales en rasgos, cara... complexión, gesto y hasta voz, cuando pronuncian para mí.

— Soy tu prometido. -hablan y veo como un par de ellos tienen una sonrisa al continuar diciendo: 

— Será un verdadero placer conocerte, Levi. 

●▬▬▬▬▬▬●▬▬▬▬▬▬●▬▬▬▬▬▬●

Negué la cabeza a un lado y al otro para deshacer esa maligna sonrisa de mis recuerdos. No dudaba ni un poco si quiera de qué ese Mocoso quien armó todo un escándalo para evitar que no fuera a vivir a su Mansión de veraniego me fuera ahora abrir las puertas de buena gana.

"Educar a esos Mocosos" es la tarea que me dejó su padre, ya tenia suficiente ser la Novia acordada de seis Mocosos, ¿Por qué hasta debo darle su mamila por un maldito mes antes de la boda?

Podía ser más patético. Arrastro con más fuerza la maleta por un 1 km hasta llegar, de reojo veo que la limosina del comienzo aún estar detrás mío. A una distancia que puede llamarse prudente, supongo que asegurándose de que no escape.

Es fastidioso, me siento en el ojo del huracán. Continuo arrastrando mi maleta ante el empedrado con estos zapatos y con el sol dándome en la cara. Solo cuando llego a la escalera de mármol blanco y piedra, cargada de estatuas en la entrada de las enormes puertas, es que el auto deja de seguirme y acelera para dar media vuelta. Suspiro y veo las graderías otra vez, era como 10 en total con algo de enojo me dispongo a ir subiendo de uno a uno los peldaños hasta estar a un par de pasos de la puerta. Toque el timbre sin respuesta. ¿Qué mierda?

Giro a un costado y al otro la cabeza, para ver si había alguien cerca. Nada. Nadie. Solo silencio y los pajaritos volando.

¿Cómo es posible que no hay nadie cerca? ¿Dónde estaban los jardineros y demás servidumbre de ayer? 

Vuelvo a tocarlo y no hay sonido. Aquel característico sonido de campanilla de la noche anterior.

Los mocosos, ¿lo habrán descompuesto?

Busco entonces con rapidez en mis bolsillos y es cuando al fin rememoró que me faltaba traerme de casa, ¡El maldito celular!

—Genial -grazno y decido tocar la puerta con mis manos. Suena un eco y no una respuesta, vuelvo a intentarlo jalando los enormes herrajes antiguos de la cabeza de León dorada en ambas costado, pero estaba vez la respuesta era otra. Ya que al tocar mas de dos veces, me pasa una pequeña corriente y me sujetó la mano.

—¿Qué mierda? -dije al sujetarme la muñeca y por dentro escuché un par de risas.

—¡Abran la puerta! -gruño en alto, pero solo oí el sonido de una lengua ser sacada de forma infantil y luego decir.

—No lo creo, nena -dice la voz y se apoya del otro lado de la puerta, lo sé por la sombra que se posa en el suelo — No te pienso dejar entrar, Papá fue muy claro. En cuando pongas un pie en está Casa, estarás a cargo de todo. Asique si no entras... yo no habré incumplido ninguna regla y seguiré teniendo la libertad que quiero.

Explica el mocoso berrinchudo, cuando otro voz igual a la suya pero estresada con mas altitud le interrumpe.

—Si, si... duerme afuera, ¡no entrarás!

—¡No entras! ¡Duerme ahí afuera! -grito la primera voz, con una risilla.

—Y además eres fea, para ser mi novia -escuchaba al otro, cuando la primera voz vuelve a hablar

—Como ves, está es tu realidad. Jamás pondrás un pie en esta Mansión -se jactaba —Cualquiera acuerdo al que hallas llegado con mi Padre no importa ahora.

—Di mi palabra -dije al apretar los puños del otro lado de la puerta.

—Te pagare el doble de lo que mi Padre te ofrece, si renuncias a todo.

—Me niego.

—Te hare la vida imposible, cada día, cada hora, cada segundo que te atrevas a respirar el mismo aire que yo. -amenaza con una risa y el siguiente mocoso hablar.

—Aprovecha la oportunidad que te da y regresa a casa, solo eres una pobre estudiante que trabaja de mesera medio tiempo... No eres digna de alguien como YO. Merezco algo mejor

—Si, alguien más bonita. -dice otra voz, sonando mas a derecha, como i estuviera a su costado.

—¡Más linda! -chilla una voz más lejana que estaba más apartada de dos primeras.

—Jum -exclamo a está panda de mocoso mimados que se atreven a jugar conmigo. "¿Huh?¿Hah?" escucho que pronuncian, apegando más la oreja a la puerta —¿Qué dices?

—No lo hare, Mocoso idiota. Entraré y seré Dueña de todo. -le anuncia —Y es más cuando vea tu horrible rostro te daré una lección por esto. 

—Te lo advierto, está es tu ultima oportunidad. -dice el mocoso líder, y por su detrás el otro decía: Está loca. 

—¿O qué? -suelto con desdén —¿Llamarás a Jaime para patearme el trasero?

—Tu, ah... Pien·· -se atora en sus palabras, ya sabe que no puede negociar conmigo. 

—Contare hasta 3 -informo —Abre la puerta, o te vas a arrepentir.

—No, no, ¡nunca! ¡No lo hagas, hermano! -escucho un pequeño debate por dentro. Uno decía que tenia miedo de mi, otro que me escuchaba molesto, uno que perdían el tiempo y por ahí otra voz que dudaba de si hacer lo que digo o no.

— 2 -dije al ver la altura y anchura de la puerta podría derribarla sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras el cabezacilla del grupo de mocosos solo se burlaba diciendo que no iba a entrar.

—2 y medio. Mocoso, perderé la paciencia en el 1

Le advierto con una voz enfurruñada. Estos por el otro lado de la puerta, seguían sin creer mis palabras hasta que uno se da cuenta de mis planes.

—Parece que derribara la puerta -comentaba uno, otra voz lo empujaba y decía: Vayan a sus posiciones, nos desharemos de ella cuando entre.

Escucho sus mecharías claramente, planeaban confundirme con sus rostros y voces iguales como en un juego de "Adivina quien fue".

—Asiqué... -dije con los mechones cubriendo mi rostro con el tiempo concluido y dejando la maleta en el suelo —Esas tenemos... Condenados Mocosos.

Choque mi puño contra la palma de mi mano. Me hubiera remangado las mangas si las tuviera, solo peiné mis cabellos atrás y retrocedí un par de pasos con los ojos cerrados.

Estos malcriados merecen aprender la lección. Me pongo en posición combate y elevo unas rodillas para moverla y luego dar una gran patada demolizadora hacia la puerta.

—¡ASÍ NO ES COMO DEBERÍAN DAR LA BIENVENIDA A SU FUTURA ESPOSA! -vociferó del otro lado de la puerta. Se empezaban a reír al ver que la puerta aún intacta. Yo voy cogiendo la maleta del suelo en mi mano derecha y es cuando escuchan el rechinido empezar a quebrar la puerta y esta caer de destrozada en astillas hacia adentro.

"Pero, ¡¿Qué rayos!?" Escucho que dicen, en lo que yo aparecía del otro lado del humo y caminando sobre la puerta. Llego a escuchar un par de pasos corriendo y escurriéndose en el interior oscuro de la Mansión.

—¿Mocosos? -pregunte en un sonido de eco, cuando veo que por mi espalda se colaba la luz.Dejé mi maleta a un costado y me puse una mano en la cadera, girando el rostro a un lado.

—¿Dónde diablos se han metido? -chasqueaba la lengua cuando veo que dos mujeres empiezan a remplazar la puerta en minutos después de que entré. Quiero preguntarles algo, pero no me hacen caso y se van dejando las puertas intactas de nuevo.

Deben ser robots o algo así, pensé arrastrando un tanto mi maleta en el interior. Ha vuelto a estar oscuro, me aproximo a la pared en busca de algún enchufe de las luces en la pared. Mas a punto de hacerlo, recuerdo la desagradable broma del timbre. Ah, no. No volvería a caer en ese juego idiota.

Camino por el centro el suelo, debe ser de granito o algo, esta tan encerado y frio que hasta veo mi propio reflejo. Es bastante amplio en el interior, no parece una casa sino un museo con esos pilares de más de 3 metros y más de una puerta a cada costado. Por el fondo de este enorme pasillo es que veo una gran escalinata, digna del titánic por su decorado en madera y amplitud que da como acceso hacia arriba al dividirse en dos después del primer ascenso. 

Suspiro. Por mas que mis pasos fueran roses de tacón esos constante ecos en este gran espacio empiezan a fastidiar, y junto al silencio y la oscuridad a pesar de ser de mañana afuera, aquí no hay ninguna ventana y aire está concentrado, es igual a una maldita película de terror. Con la protagonista femenina caminando a encontrar con el monstruo. Pero, yo era distinta a esas idiotas y "Monstruo" saldría llorando si nos topamos. Chasqueo de nuevo los labios y es que un ruido a mi espalda, me volteo de inmediato con los puños en alto pero solo veo una sombra moverse por mi costado y luego posicionarse detrás de un pilar.

—¿Mocoso, eres tú? -dije al acercarme de a poco, distinguiendo la figura de alguien encorvado en dos.

—Hey... -trate de llamar al avanzar a él —Tú no eres el mocoso, ¿o sí?

Digo y sigo sin respuesta. Entonces veo que trae puesta una sudadera plomiza de un solo colar y la capucha esta puesta sobre su rostro escondido entre sus piernas, ¿será alguna clase de broma pesada? Pensé y es cuando escuchó quejidos de su parte, ¿estaba llorando?

Entonces veo que trae puesta una sudadera plomiza de un solo colar y la capucha esta puesta sobre su rostro escondido entre sus piernas, ¿será alguna clase de broma pesada? Pensé y es cuando escuchó quejidos de su parte, ¿estaba llorando?  
—malo... muy malo -escucho que musitaba entre sí, ¿se habrá vuelto loco? ¿o es un vampiro y se oculta de la luz? Ok, esa última ¡no tiene sentido!

—Mocoso, no juegues más -dije —Era broma lo de golpearte, no lo haré 

Avise, ya que me da algo de pena ver que se pone a llorar cuando ni siquiera le he tocado un pelo. 

—Oye, ¿me estás escuchando...? No te haré nada. Soy·· -No alcanzo a concluir ya que cuando le toque la esquina de la sudadera este saco la cabeza de las rodillas y grito con fuerza.

—AHHHHH ¡NO ME TOQUES! – empezó a gritar rompiéndome un tímpano y dejándome sordo por un instante. Caí sentado en el frio suelo a congelarme el puto culo y me tocaba los oídos, en especial el derecho por el que se puso a gritarme. Termine por parpadear algo incrédulo del suceso que acabó de vivir.

—Pero, ¿Qué carajos fue eso? -dije al sujetar el agarrador de la maleta y volver a poner de pie, cuando escucho una voz a mi espalda que dice.

—No te asusto, ¿o sí? -giro a verlo, este mocoso tiene otro estilo de ropa y la cara algo cubierta por el cabello largo

—No te asusto, ¿o sí? -giro a verlo, este mocoso tiene otro estilo de ropa y la cara algo cubierta por el cabello largo   
—No -dije cortante al sacudirme un tanto la ropa —Si esa fue tu intención, fracasaste.

—No lo fue. -dije acercándose a pasos lentos — Él siempre ha sido algo... tímido.

Este mocoso camina algo raro y se abre de manos a los costados como tratando de excusar culpas.

—Tu, por ejemplo... -continúa hablando sin dejar de verme y con ese tono algo ronco al entonar—No eres alguien que se asuste fácilmente, ¿o no?

Llego a ver cómo merodea mi espacio personal igual que perro mugroso, asumo que en su imaginación esto es como si él fuera el temido depredador y yo su presa débil e ignorante, mis ojos dejan de seguir a su persona y depredar la mirada maliciosa que se carga, mis que usa para mirarme centímetros por abajo del rostro. ¿Acaso solo estaba mirando Mi pecho? ¡será infeliz!

—¡Oye tú! -Digo por llamarle la atención, pero él me corta el paso y la voz, poniendo unos dedos contra mis labios.

— Shh, una señorita como tú no debe hablar tan alto -persuade con una voz que raya en la seducción, al coger mi mano y acercas sus labios con la intención de besarme la piel de esa zona —Con una simpleza de una levantar un dedo, puedes tener el mundo a tus pies y hacer que todos te obedezcan en esta Casa.

—Eso te incluye -dije al quitarle mi mano con rapidez.

—…. Jum-hum -exclamo como si fuera a reír, pero abre la boca — Linda, ¿Qué podrías temer teniendo tanta fuerza de voluntad?

—¿Linda? -enarcó una ceja —Creí que querían a alguien más bonita para ser su prometida.

Solté entrecerrando mis ojos al cruzarme de brazos, ahora estamos frente a frente y podre saber claramente si es capaz de mentirme a la cara.

—Más linda, ya es imposible -dice jugando con la punta de mi arete —De seguro, eso lo dijo uno de mis hermanos inmaduros.

—Y tú eres el maduro, ¿verdad? -solté cuando este coge el agarrador de mi maleta y me ve fijo por un instante, de arriba abajo dibujándose una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Claro que lo soy, y te daré todo un recorrido por la Mansión Paraíso para probártelo.

Lo seguí de mala gana por el pasillo, este mocoso dobla por un costado del pasillo y abre una puerta, haciendo que mis ojos se cieguen con la luz proveniente de este. Ahora estamos una especie comedor para 50 personas, con ventanas enormes y cortinas recogidas por los costados. Las paredes llenas de retratos y hasta tiene estatuas en la chimenea que ocupa casi la mitad de lugar. Sin ser suficiente alarde también me encontré con caballeros de la era medieval de adorno en los costados de las ventanas de más de dos metros, creo que es toda la pared de cristal. Ya que parte de la vegetación y empedrado de la entrada por ellas. 

Las paredes llenas de retratos y hasta tiene estatuas con caballeros de la era medieval de adorno en los costados  
—Este es el comedor de invitados -me comunica y casi se me desencaja la mandíbula, ¡¿INVITADOS DIJO?! Entonces, ¿Dónde cenan ellos? ¡En un comedor mas grande que este! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

—Por acá -dice sin prestarme la atención a lo embobado que me dejan los detalle, es un deleite a mis ojos el admirar, pero nuevamente el mocoso dobla para la derechas y minutos después ya vamos bajamos por unas cuantas gradas de piedra. En suelo dejo de ser madera hace un par de metros atrás. Ya que después del comedor atravesamos un pasillo algo angosto y buála, ¡estamos en otro lugar completamente distinto! Ahora si hay luz de sol más propiamente contra mi rostro.

Entrando a este sector especial de la casa sin techo compuesto solo por pilar de piedra y una baranda no mayor a tus rodillas, es que encerraba un cuadrado perfecto en que se admiraba vegetación y…. una puta fuente de agua en medio de un pasillo de piedra, este lugar debe datar de ser una reconstrucción de un castillo antiguo u algo así, de lo contrario no explico; ¿Cómo es que podemos ir de un lado a otro?

—El jardín interno -me habla solo para informar otra vez. Llegó a levantar la mirada, este mocoso es sorprendentemente alto. Tks.

Giro su vista justo en el momento que lo miraba y es cuando se detiene. Mierda, ¿y ahora qué?

—¿Te gustó? -pregunta, me estoy por atragantar cuando lo pregunta tan directamente. Este me da un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—Tranquila -dice, pero lo aparto con mis manos. No necesitaba de su ayuda para componerme y tragar saliva.

—Pensé que este lugar te gustaría, por eso te traje -me confiesa. Enfoco mi visión en su persona frunciendo el ceño, ¡¿con que ha eso se refería?! ¡¿Por qué no especifica para que no me haga la idea equivocada?!

—Tks, estoy bien. Si, si me encanta el lugar -exclame sin dar una respuesta clara. Estos jueguitos idiotas de los hermanos ya me están clavando una estaca en el hígado, no se cuento aguantare.

Retomo la caminata a su costado y escucho el trinar de unas cuantas aves que se posaban por aquí, ¡No es cierto! ¡Tienen hasta pajareras aquí y por el fondo veo un sector de una mesa de ajedrez! No bromeaban al decir que este castillos esta equipado con todas tus necesidades. 

—Tks -exclame sin dar una respuesta clara, yo caminaba a su costado, ¡tienen hasta pajareras aquí y por el fondo veo un sector de una mesa de ajedrez!   
No debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, pero este Mocoso hizo exactamente lo que dijo  
Aunque no veo un columpio de rueda, pensé como ultimátum girando el rostro a un lado y al otro. Dato que es tomado en cuenta por el mocoso alto.

—¿Buscas algo en particular? -me dice tras un rato.

—No -

Responder mordaz al solo mirar al frente ahora. No debía dejarme llevar y bajar la guardia en ningún momento, solo porque este mocoso me parezca algo intrigante, aunque hizo exactamente lo que dijo me quedaba la duda de si era de verdad quien decía y no estaba con los mocosos que me cerraron la puerta. De cualquier forma, tenía mis propios métodos para hacerlo hablar tarde o temprano.

Empezamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar hasta encontrar donde sentarnos, pero cuando toco el tema de que me diga la identidad de los hermanos “traviesos” este se la pasa excusando a sus hermanos y dando un “No sé” por respuesta a la pregunta de: ¿Dónde están ahora?

Tras escuchar la demanda un par de veces y sintiéndose acorralado acaba por decir.

—Debieron correr con uno de mis hermanos mayores.

—¿Uno de ellos? ¿Cuál? -interrogue sin descruzar mis brazos.

—En teoría, los seis tenemos la misma edad -dice al poner sus manos tras la espalda y caminar como un aristócrata u al menos aparentarlo —Pero los primeros en nacer, fueron Kruger, Eren y yo, siendo así nos adjudicamos en nombre de "hermanos mayores" y los siguientes son los menores -dice al contar con sus dedos —El Revoltoso, el Otaku y el Tímido de mis hermanos que acabaste de conocer.

—No te oyes a gusto, también estás a favor de que tus hermanos menores me boten de la Casa -dije, queriendo averiguar si este mocoso era tan santo como proclama.

—Soy neutral a ello, si tienes interés en saber -dice y de pronto me corta el paso, acarralándome contra la pared cercana. Llego a sentir las hojas de la enredadera en la espalda baja, pero no acaba siendo lo único ya que en el altercado tardo en responder y el mocoso se aprovecha de ello para me sujetarme sin descaro.

—No me importa si te quedas o te vas, lo que realmente quiero es...

Veo que cuela la otra mano por mi mejilla para sostenerla como quien sostiene una copa de vino. Sin soltarla, pero sin romperla y hacerme verlo sin más. Teniendo su aliento a milímetros, casi estamos respirando el mismo aire mientras habla.

—... Ser el primero en la cama de mi futura Esposa -musita en mi oído, pero ni mi piel se eriza ni estaba impresionado de la actitud que toma.

—Si. Ya veo -dije con los ojos cerrados, mas que todo para concentrarme y no ceder a los impulsos. —Tú no eres, el par de Mocosos inmaduros de la entrada.

—Así es -dice y mueve la mano contraria que estaba posada en mi espalda baja y que ahora me sujeta con firmeza por la cadera y presiona contra ella, haciendo que yo abra mis piernas en inercia para no caer. —No soy ellos.

Me aparta de la pared y me hace dar una media vuelta para terminar en una típica pose de princesa.

Me aparta de la pared y me hace dar una media vuelta para terminar en una típica pose de princesa  
—Soy distinto a ellos... y buscó otra cosa en específico -me comunica, como si con ello consiguiera que yo me sentar sobre su tercera pierna.

—¿Y es? -solté con dejadez y aburrimiento en el semblante, mientras buscaba colar mi rodilla cerca de su entrepierna.

—Yo busco que tú seas mía, Levi.

Me canta con los labios por el sector de mi cuello, besando la zona como el mejor de los expertos en el campo para proseguir e ir jugar con unos dedos cerca de mi coxis, los va empezando a mover como si tocará un piano.

Debo admitir que, si sabe cómo y dónde tocar, incluso como hablar y hasta el truquillo de alargar mientras te hace caer en sus redes. Flaquee un momento y este era el resultado… pero había algo que este idiota no sabía y era, ¡quien era yo!

—Asiqué... tú eres el "Don juan" de los hermanos, ¿no? -dije asqueada al abrir sus ojos y ver claramente el color de los suyos tratar de derretirme, pero sin ninguna clase de efecto en mi persona.

—Don juan -mofa ahogando una risilla — ¿Qué insulto es ese para tu Esposo?

—Uno que te calza perfecto y lo sabes -dije al apartarme y empujarlo un poco del pecho para terminar separándome de él y su olor almizcle, como perfume caro para impresionar.

Este era el Mocoso lujurioso, mejor conocido como: El Amante Titánico.

—Que esposa tan cruel tengo entonces.

Me abraza por la espalda y cruza los brazos por mi vientre, está cruzando la línea de mi corta paciencia o eso pensaba hasta que veo que introduce sus manos por debajo de mi blusa.

—Tienes muy buena complexión, te lo han dicho...

—Suéltame. -gruño al quitar su mano y bajar mi blusa.

—¿No quieres ser la Señora de la Casa? -dice en mi oído mientras me remuevo en busca de liberarme de esos brazos, como tenazas.

—Te lo advierto, no saldrá bien para ti. -amenaza al tratar de abrir sus brazos, pero me presiona más contra él.

—Padre me ha negado salir por un mes -dice y me arroja de nuevo contra la pared de piedra, esta vez sí sentí el choque en mi nuca —Sabes lo que eso significa...

Gruño apretando los dientes en la parte final de su oración. Sin entender ello, es que veo que tiene los ojos cargados de una furia inconmensurable al sujetarme de ambas muñecas con una sola mano y levantarme la blusa con la otro, ¡maldito! Me suelto de una mano y le atajo esa mano perversa pero solo conseguí que este la bajará aún más, en rumbo a mi Short.

—¿Qué crees qué haces? -le gruño en altitud observando que pone una cara lasciva y se va lamiendo los labios.

—Solo un virgen diría algo así -hablo y dilate un tanto la mirada, sabia que era un puto, ¡pero no quería confirmarlo! —Ahora que no puedo salir y que tu estarás en casa todos los días, el encargado de complacerme serás tú...

¡Y hasta cree que lo voy a···! Llega a besarme de golpe y meterme la lengua más de paso, pero es cuando le muerdo la lengua para que me suelte, escucho que blasfema al soltarme y cubrirse la boca con una mano. Yo retrocedí unos pasos, tomando estabilidad por fin y lo veo a unos cuantos pasos de mi merced.

—Sabes lo que prometí cuando me enteré que comprometieron con un proxeneta -dije y veo que me observa poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello —... que si llegaba a toparme con él y trataba de abusar de mi a los 10 minutos de conocerlo...

—Si… -contesto gusto al ver que me acercaba a él, con propia voluntad y mientras estas posaba las manos en mi trasero es que yo paseo las mías por sus hombros hasta concluir de hablar y sujetarlo de estos para darle una punta pie, directo en los testículos.

—Haría eso -concluí al ver que retrocede más y se dobla de los dos —Y esto...

Lo cogí del cabello, elevando un poco su cabeza y cuello mientras yo levantaba una pierna hacías atrás, acabando por dar una patada en el aire es que le doy un vuelvo completo de cabeza y queda desplomado boca arriba con el remate al estilo de romper cuellos de mi boxeador favorito.

—...Si se pasaba de listo y se atrevía a robarme un beso.

Lo veo en el suelo, retorciéndose al tocarse las partes íntimas otra vez y dedicarme una mirada envenena con los ojos.

—Maldita puta, ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -gruño en el suelo.

—Upa, que boquita tan sucia tienes, prometido -dije al sujetarle de la mandíbula —Tal vez deba dejarte sin dientes para que aprendas a no decir malas palabras...

—Te crees muy lista, ah... -dije y veo que sonríe, ¿Por qué? —Pero, a que te verías muy sexy corriendo en bragas floreadas por la Mansión

—Sueñas que... -me detuve y lo razonó de pronto —¿Cómo sabes que son florea-

Decía al revisar mi short, estaba cortado por la mitad ¡No! Le habían cortado un gran tajo en la nalga derecha, ¡¿Cuándo había hecho eso?!

—Tú lo... -estaba por acusarle cuando lo veo correr por la mitad del pasillo y con mi maleta en mano. ¡Será desgraciado!

Me sujete bien la parte rota de mi short para no exponer el color de mis bragas y correr de regreso al pasillo del comedor, cortar por la derecha como me enseño y llegar al pasillo oscuro del principio. Gire la cabeza a los lados para buscarlo cuando lo encuentro subiendo las escaleras.

—Alto ahí, indecente ¡Regresarme la maleta! -grita al acusarlo con el dedo índice.

El mocoso se pone un dedo contra parpado y lo jala hacia abajo, para sacar la lengua al verme por detrás de él y seguir corriendo con un: ¡Meh!

—Mocoso de mierda, dame mi... -dije subiendo las escaleras, sintiendo como la costura de mi short se abría más, ¡maldición!

Llego a subir a la segunda planta y escoger la derecha, por donde lo vi subir también, pero al llegar al pasillo había un millón de puertas de un lado y del otro.

—Joder, ¿A dónde s···? -me preguntaba cuando escucho como una puerta se abre y se cierra. Giré de inmediato y corrí a esa puerta.

—Ya verá ese Mocoso -dije al caminar cojeando un poco de un lado y cubriendo mi culo con la mano del lado derecho, con un puño formado en la otra mano. —Le voy a enseñar quien es Levi Ackerman...

Ingrese y es un cuarto oscuro, lleno de cosas al punto que ni puedes caminar bien. Tiene varios televisores plasma encendidas y una pantalla que dice: PAUSE

Escuche otra vez una puerta abrirse. Asique se ocultó en este cuarto de otro mocoso al parecer, ya que dudaba que aquel mocoso tuviera "juegos" en su habitación si afirmaba ser tan maduro. Busqué algo parecido a una raqueta o un bat y solo encontré una especie de lámpara de forma y cuerpo irregular, me pegué a la pared, esperando que saliera del corto pasillo hacia el interior.

Abrió la puerta del baño para salir y ya lo estaba esperando con ansias inimaginables y las manos alzabas para reventarle la cabeza con la lámpara cuando diera el siguiente paso dentro.

—¡Las pagarás, Mocoso! -chillo y este tiene una toalla en la cabeza, al escucharme gritar esquiva la lámpara diciendo:

—¡Con un demonio, Loca! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! -Exploto en euforia, estaba por lanzarle otra cosa, una especie de estatuilla.

—Devuélveme mi maleta, Mocoso de mierda, ¡o la siguiente no fallaré!

—¿De qué maleta hablas? No tengo idea -dice con las manos en alto —¡Baja mi estatuilla de la Miku!

—¿Mi qué? -dije y esta señala el objeto que levanto. —¿No eres el Mocoso que me corto las bragas y huyo con mi maleta?

Este suspiro negando al abrazar la estufilla y ponerla en su lugar al pasar por mi lado.

— Te la jugaron, ¿verdad?

Dice al apoyarse en el reverso de su sofá, que ahora noto que es una silla de videojuegos por la escasa luz.

—¿Cómo sé que no eres ese Mocoso? -acuse — Y solo finges demencia al haber ocultado mi maleta en tu habitación

Este bostezo aún cruzado de brazos.

—Tal vez "No soy ese Mocoso" porque acabo de salir del baño en traje de baño -se quita la toalla de la cabeza —Traigo el cabello mojado y con olor a peras y canela, si quieres comprueba... No he salido de mi habitación en días.

—No es suficiente prueba -dije al ver que se daba la vuelta y se secaba el cabello, ¿Qué? Se da la vuelta sin más ¡mocoso no hemos terminado de hablar! Llego a seguirlo un poco hasta que veo que a una especie de cuarto en su cuarto.

—Si no me crees, puedes buscar tu "maleta" hasta el cansancio, no la tengo -va abriendo un armario deslizando una puerta —Yo estaré cambiándome por acá  
—Si no me crees, puedes buscar tu "maleta" hasta el cansancio, no la tengo -va abriendo un armario deslizando una puerta —Yo estaré cambiándome por acá

Anunció en lo que yo comienzo a buscar, empiezo a revisar por debajo del mesón lleno de chucherías, que de solo ver se me antojan pero no las comí y es cuando oigo su voz.

—Tú eres "la prometida", Levi, ¿no es así?

Dijo, yo seguí buscando al pasar detrás de la estantería y este mocoso tiene más videos juegos que libros, estiallimas, mangas y todo tipo de cosas de la cultura de animación, ¡es un maldito gameboy andante!

—Lo soy -respondí —¿Tú estas a favor de que me largue o también me quieres violar?

—La verdad... -su voz se oye más cercana —No estoy de ningún bando, soy neutral

—El otro mocoso me dijo lo mismo -gruñí al dejar la estantería y volver a revisar por los muebles ahora sin mucho éxito, ¡Ya que no había nada! ¡Era el Mocoso incorrecto!

—Que te digo, telepatía sextilliza. -bromea el idiota este.

—Si, claro. No me digas -mofó cuando lo oigo a mi espalda —Tienen la desgracia de tener mí misma cara

Enderezo mi espalda con rapidez al ver su sombra demasiado cerca de mi espalda. No iba a volver a darle la espalda a ninguno de estos mocosos sin importar lo que digan, ¡nadie iba a violarme, debía llegar casta al matrimonio u al menos intentarlo!

—Mocoso, eres... -me gire y es cuando veo que me arroja un suéter a la cara, la sujeto en mis manos mientras este tiene un cepillo en la boca.

-me gire y es cuando veo que me arroja un suéter a la cara, la sujeto en mis manos mientras este tiene un cepillo en la boca  
Huele muy bien, pensé ¡No Levi, ¿Qué diablos piensas?! ¡Concéntrate! me abofeteaba mentalmente pero al ver que ahora no tiene la bata, sino solo una toalla amarrada por debajo de la cintura. Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos.

—No te desnudes frente a mí, ¡Pervertido!

—¿pervertido yo? -dice al acabar de amarrarse el cabello y sacarse el cepillo de la boca para hablar —Este es mi cuarto y él que entro sin permiso a romper cosas mientras me bañaba, eres tú.

—Serás...

—Si ya terminaste de buscar, ya vete... Tengo que hacer cosas acá -dice al ponerle Play a las teles, ¡Esos esa sus malditos pendientes! Ni siquiera me ayudara a busca la maleta, ¡maldito vago! 

El mocoso me ignora y estaba continuando una partida, al ponerse algo en la oreja.

—Tks, mocoso idiota -dije al amarrarme el suéter a la cintura y cubrir mi trasero con eso.—Por ahora te creeré, adiós

Dicte al encaminarme afuera y a su puerta, pero al abrir la perilla escucho su voz otra vez.

—Yo no usaría las escaleras si fuera tú -dice con el control en la mano y los hombros encogidos a la pantalla.

—Pretendes ayudarme, ¿o distraerme? -interrogue al ver que se alza de hombros y sigue jugando.

—Velo cómo más te convenga -dice al hacer combo de juego con el control y ganar a algún chico, ya que veo que hace un expresión rara con la boca como si le estuvieran regañando por el auricular.

—Jum -abrí la puerta y por cruzar escucho su voz una última vez.

—Por cierto, Levi... -giro a verlo —Lindo estampado de orquídeas azules.

—¡¿ah?! ¡Maldito mocoso! -chillo avergonzado al cerrar la habitación de un portazo. —Ahs... debo encontrar a ese otro Mocoso, antes de que...

—Alguien perdió algo, me parece~

Escucho y veo al Mocoso, se encuentra cerca y sujetando mi maleta abierta al dejarla reposar entre sus piernas. Este gran idiota estaba apoyado en el respaldar de la barandilla de las escaleras.

—Pero miren nada más -bromea al sacar cosas de mi maleta —Que chica tan anti-femenina eres...

Dice al sacar un par de boxers de mi maleta, esos no eran míos ¡Pero los había lavado yo por lo que si contaba!

— ¿Por qué tienes ropa de chico aquí? ¿Seguro que eres una chica? -burlaba al estirar los boxers.

—Mocoso, dámelo ¡antes de que mate! -gruñí al empezar a correr por el pasillo

—Uy, que miedo -burlo, iba a abalanzarme contra el y es cuando pise una patineta y caí de cara al suelo.

—Desgraciado...

—Uh, con esa boca besas a tu madre -me dice en remate, me pongo de pie y quiero avanzar a él, pero alguien me tranca el pie y es otro mocoso que sale de un costado.

Ese mocoso de mierda, se monta en la patineta y pasa por un costado mi para quedar de lado del otro bastardo en el escalera, entonces recuerdo la advertencia que me dio, ese Mocoso del baño:   
Ese mocoso de mierda, se monta en la patineta y pasa por un costado mío para quedar de lado del otro bastardo en la escalera, entonces recuerdo la advertencia que me dio, ese Mocoso del baño: 

"Ten cuidado con la escalera, Levi"

No mentía, sabia que sus Mocosos hermanos me echarían una trampa por aquí.

No mentía, sabia que sus Mocosos hermanos me echarían una trampa por aquí  
—Oh, pero miren... ¿Quién es este? -dice el mocoso nuevo cubierto de piercing, tatuajes en las manos y el cuello, junto con unas vendas en las muñecas, como todo un delincuente tiene el rostro magullado pero la complexión y la destreza de un atleta en el cuerpo por los movimientos que realizó con la patineta hace rato —Es un chico muy guapo, ¿es tu novio?

Le pregunta a su hermano mayor en la baranda.

—Lo será pronto, asiqué no lo mires tanto -dice el mocoso pervertido.

—Lo que tú digas, carnalito -le responde y le hace un ademan, como si llevara un gorra al cruzar los pies en un juego de zigzag. Es muy hiperactivo.

—Oh, ¿Qué es esto? -oigo para cuando me estaba sentando en el suelo y lo veo, ese otro mocoso perverso él que estaba sujetando una carta de mi padre, la abre y va sacando un retrato suyo.

—Dámelo idiota. -dije al ponerme de pie con esfuerzo, creo que me torcí algo.

—Seguro que, si es tu novio, Bro -dice el mocoso juguetón que me tranco el pie al saltar y como si nada se pone caminar por la baranda sin miedo de caer dos pisos abajo. —Tiene novio parece y te está traicionando hermano

—Que mal, que mal... No puedo permitir eso -dicen ellos en una especie de charla privada y veo que el mocoso que estaba sentado negó con la cabeza, repetidamente y luego rompe el retrato. Yo grito por dentro al ver que lo arroja al otro momento, ¡esa era la única fotografía que tenia de mi padre! 💢

—Ahora, ya no está más y yo soy el único hombre en tu vida, Levi -dice el idiota ese al sacudirse las manos después de arrojar al piso de abajo la fotografía en trizas.

—¡Te mataré, Maldito Mocoso! -gruño al ponerme de pie y correr tras él sin importar qué. Mientras el otro Mocoso hiperactivo saltaba de nuevo al pasillo al ver que lo rebaso más rápido de lo que él a mí, se pone una mano en la cabeza, exclamando:

—Tienes razón al decir que es toda una fiera, hermano -sonríe y va cortando un cable delgado que sostiene por encima de mi cabeza varios litros de agua pegajosa que deja caer.

Termino empapada de pies a cabeza, mientras yo me quedo quieta ante el acontecimiento es que ellos se ríen de mí sin parar.

— ajajjaja hermano, ¡que tonta! ¡No vio la trampa! Cayo redondita, ¡Ahora si es tu dulce Novia!

Me habían mojado toda la ropa de agua azucarada, llego a estrujar mi ropa viendo que estos dos mocosos aún están “infraganti” a mi delante. Mi respiración se puede escuchar de forma ruidosa y contenida en medio de ambos.

—¡ESTÁN MÁS QUE MUERTOS MOCOSOS! -grite, apenas cesaron las risas y giraron a verme es que mi puño se estampo en el rostro el primer Mocoso de pie y con aretes hasta por el culo. Lo veo caer sentado mientras corrí en busca del otro para darle una patada. El otro mocoso se agarra la mejilla golpeado y me vio pasar en dirección al segundo mocoso que cierra la maleta en sus piernas y se desliza por la barandilla de escalera para bajar.

—Ni creas que vas a escapar -dije mi pensamiento en alto y es que me subí al barandal y salto de lleno al piso abajo.

No me había olvidado de doblar bien las rodillas y aterrizar de pie sombre mis zatos de terraplén y llegar atrapar al Mocoso mucho más rápido de lo que creyó.

—¡WOOAH! -exclamo el mocoso de arriba al sujetarse de la baranda y verme ilesa abajo, frente a su hermano. —Viste eso, bro ¡Salto dos pisos! ¡Es fabulosa!

Chillaba en lo que yo sujeto a su hermano por el cuello y este al escucharlo solo giraba los ojos arriba.

—Silencio, Mocoso -gruño yo, en lo que él grita que quiere intentarlo. —No lo hará

Dije yo al no tomarle atención y quitarle mi maleta después de golpearlo otra vez al otro Mocoso, pero este me dice:

—Si lo hará.

—No es un idiota suicida para querer hacerlo -reniego yo al ver si todas mis cosas estaban en la maleta, mientras le doblaba el brazo para que no intentara nada cuando ya lo tenía en el piso. Este reprochaba que lo suelte cuando escucho el desplomar de golpe seco y de un cuerpo estrellado contra el suelo a mi espalda.

—¡¿Mocoso?! -me exalto al ver su cadáver en el suelo e ir asegurarme que todavía respiraba, cuando su hermano sujeta mi maleta y se carga en la espalda con una mano para terminar, diciéndome:

—Te lo dije, Fiera. Es un idiota. -veo que me galardona con ese apodo y es cuando veo que trata de golpearme con la maleta.

—Quieres seguir con este jueguito idiota mientras tu hermano se desangra -gruñí al esquivar su golpe.

—Él estará bien, ha estado peor, créelo -dice —Pero hay algo que no puedo pasar por alto y es qué una mujer tan vulgar como tú, me rechazará

Se jacta al lanzar un golpe, yo sujeto su brazo con la maleta y le doy un vuelvo completo otra vez poniendo mi pie sobre su garganta al desprender su brazo del agarrador de mi maleta.

—Ya supéralo, niño bonito. Seré tu Esposa, asique confórmate con vivir por debajo de mi pie o muere.

No sé porque o tal vez sí, pero empezó a sangrar de la nariz, ¿lo hare golpeado demasiado fuerte con la maleta? pensé, pero esta comienza a abrazarse a mi pierna.

—Hey, ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡suéltame! -reprendo y veo que este se aferra a mi pierna con más afán que antes y como un Koala.

—No, claro que no. Ahora, ve que si eres perfecta para mí. Solo seremos tú y yo, ¡Esposos para toda la vida!

Chillo y lo golpeo con la maleta en la cabeza para dejarlo dormir en el suelo mientras me lo quitaba de encima.

—¿Qué pasa en esta casa? Están todos locos, ¿o qué? -renegué al darme de vuelta y caminar en dirección a donde el Mocoso había arrojado mis cosas. Los fui recogiendo pieza por pieza, pero sin duda, sería algo que tardaría mucho en recomponer.

Resople con pesadez y es cuando escucho respirar al Mocoso que se había aventado de las escalaras del segundo piso, ¿Quién lo diría? Si está bien, son un par de…

"Vivirás con ellos hasta su 18avo cumpleaños, Levi eso...te dará la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo a fondo y hasta controlar la situación, ya después de la fecha me dirás que escoges."

Recuerdo en mi cabeza las palabras del Padre estos Mocosos.

—Controlar, ¿Qué? Son un maldito desastre -gruñía.

"A partir de mañana, Levi vivirá con ustedes y estará a cargo junto a Kruger de su disciplina. No temas impartir mano dura con ellos, premia y castiga en la medida, me emocionara saber cómo mi futura nuera maneja la situación. Te deseo lo mejor, Levi."

—Tks. -exclame al poner de pie acabando de recoger mis cosas y marchar hacia la puerta. —Y no son mi maldito problema.

Estaba pegajosa, sucia y estaba despojada de mi dignidad, ¡ESTO SE ACABÓ!

Que novia, ni que novia... Estos Mocosos, no necesitan una Esposa ¡Necesitan un Exorcista!

—Me largo -dije apretando el paso, cuando otra voz reboto en mi cabeza al avanzar.

"Tal vez no te guste ahora, pero si lo conoces y lo quieres, te aseguro que valdrá la pena. No hace falta creer, solo experimentar.... Si te abres a la experiencia, hasta te puede gustar hija."

Era la voz de mi madre, convenciéndome de que venir a esta mierda era buena idea. Amor, ¿Qué Amor...? ¡Todo son una sarta de delincuentes mentirosos! ¡Yo no vine aquí para esto! Ni menos para enamorarme.

En el siguiente paso, me detengo por completo a unos pasos de la puerta, una última voz se pronuncia en mi cabeza.

"Si te vas ahora, no te hare la vida imposible"

Tks, ese puto mocoso llevaba la razón. No soportaría tanta mierda a diario. Al diablo con la Familia Jaeger, ¡No pienso casarme con ninguno de estos bastardos!

— ¡Vete al diablo! -grite al sujetar la perilla de la puerta —EREN... JAEGER

Estaba jalando la perilla hacia dentro, pero al mismo tiempo que lo hacía es que se abrieron ambas puertas, las dos y mi persona se topa a milímetros con el rostro de otro Mocoso. El destello de la luz de afuera, esa potente luz que iluminaba todo lo oscuro del interior de esta casa me llega a cegar. Lo empiezo a confundir y verlo como el ángel salvador que vino a librarme de todo lo malo.

Su mirada y la mía se cruzan, su rostro... por fin veo el rostro del Mocoso esa noche, aquel que me buscaba por esposa con una…

Me distraje un breve instante con la piel un poco morena y acaramelada de sus mejillas, unas cejas pobladas y gruesas, junto a esos enormes ojos verde agua marina, reflejarme dentro del agujero negro de su pupila y él ver en mí un efecto parecido, al abrir los ojos sin parpadear ni un minuto tanto que parece que va a llorar de solo verme y yo también cuando escucho de sus labios.

—Levi...

Dice mi nombre y es cuando llego a sentir que una ola de calor me invade y me hace latir más de mil el corazón, la maleta que traía entre manos se cae. Yo me cubro la cara para evitar sonreír.

Ese día lo conocí, entrando por la misma puerta que derribé y por la que pretendía salir.

—...Eren -dije en respuesta automática y una que me ínvida el pecho de un sentimiento extraño, es que dicen que ocurre cuando conoces a tu verdadero amor, la felicidad fluye por mis venas de conocerlo, y él me sonrió en respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, juro que creí que nunca terminaría ¡pero lo hice! ¡Hurra! Me duele la espalda, los dedos y los ojos... Es mas creo que estoy ciego, pero me encanto el resultado.
> 
> Aline, espero que te hayan gustado los hermanos travieso que se viene con más akakakka 
> 
> Me alegro mucho que les gustará la historia, espero que me acompañen más en el trayecto de desenmarañar la trama... Apenas empieza y ya estoy muy emocionada. 
> 
> A Levi, le falta conocer a los "dos últimos Jaeger". Díganme, ¿Cuál les gustó más? ¿Con quien cree que se quedé al fin? jojo, ¡esto y más! En el próximo capitulo, a la misma hora y plataforma creo. 
> 
> Nos vemos, cuídense mucho. No se olviden de dejar las estrellitas y comentar si te gusto. Adiós!
> 
> #Nanariko.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí... ¿Qué te pareció la historia? Espera, espera que se pone buena je je
> 
> La verdad tenia la idea hace mucho, pero como que no cuadraba bien y ahora creo que ya tiene lo necesario para estar disponible. 
> 
> Como siempre, apreciare sus comentarios y votos! Para seguir con esta idea, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Eren, esta como: ¡VIVA EL COMUNISMO! AHAHAHAH
> 
> ¿Creen que "Levi" pueda volverse la ESPOSA de estos traviesos Jaeger's?
> 
> Pd: Esta es la primera vez que hago una LeviFem. Uff, va a estar tremendo jojo
> 
> #Nanariko


End file.
